


How Long Will I Love You

by Coldwaughter



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Sitting in a hospital room, Brackish doesn't know if his lover will make it through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for this fic is How Long Will I Love You by Jon Boden, Sam Sweeney and Ben Coleman which you can find on the About Time soundtrack. I highly recommend the film and the singers

“How long will I hold you?” Brackish sang, blinking away tears as he looked at Milton laid out there. They hadn’t been reunited for more than a day and already there was a chance that the last memory he would have of his lover was this, lying on a hospital bed and with a large chance that he wouldn’t pull through this. 

“How long will I be with you? “ He continued, brushing his thumb over Milton’s cheek in slow repetitive movements that did nothing but remind him that he couldn’t do a thing but sit there and wait. “As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.” 

This what Hell must feel like. This agonising torture of not knowing, of being able to do nothing but sit idly by while his entire life was collapsing in on itself around him. He had been given the chance and was greeted with Milton’s smile when he woke and if anyone thought that he wouldn’t do the same then they could leave the room, leave the building. 

“How long will I give to you?” Brackish sang, voice cracking as the tears finally fell, landing just next to Milton’s hand on the bed. “As long as I live through you. Please babe.” He moved his hands back away from Milton the moment he realised that his hands were shaking so much. He would never forgive himself if he caught something and caused him more pain.

He was glad that there was nobody else about to see him break down like this. The scientist was already being given enough pitying looks from everyone in the base because of his coma. He wouldn’t be able to take it if they started coming up to him and trying to talk to him about how kind Milton had been to them. It wouldn’t matter, nothing would if he was left alone.  
“As long as stars are above you and longer if I can.”


End file.
